


Snow

by ravenarc



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Car Accidents, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Sad, Sad Ending, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Snow is a beautiful thing. // I don't want to give much away but car crash n angst bitches





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I'm back
> 
> Inspired by Lorn's Acid Rain MV I suggest a watch, enjoy <3

Doyoung has told Donghyuck a thousand times over;  _ snow is a beautiful thing. _

_ “Every flake is different,” _ He’d say.  _ “And it glistens in the sun a little different than rain after a downpour,” _

_ “Like how?” _

_ “Like, more  _ gentle,  _ Hyuck. Snow is gentle.”  _ Donghyuck stares out the window of the van at Doyoung’s pretty snow, and he must admit it  _ is  _ a little enchanting. The van rolls through it, gliding effortlessly, and he can hear it crunch beneath the wheels. Fresh, thick, powdery with just a hint of ice. It’s not the dangerous kind, and today is not a whiteout. The sky is clear- it’s blue, just like Hyuck likes it- and the sun-  _ his  _ sun- sheds its warming rays on Doyoung’s little snowflakes. He feels like he has a super power, like something in his chest is so strong it can slow down the speed with which it all falls. Be it fresh snow falling from the cloudless heavens or just unsettled bits flitting in the wind, Hyuck watches little particles dance across the window. Different. Every single one.

“I wish Doyoung-hyung could see this, he’s probably so bored sitting at home-” Donghyuck says, sighing heavily and flopping backwards into his chair. Johnny chuckles from beside him, staring at his phone. 

“There are windows there too, Hyuck,” He says, glancing at him over his screen so that Donghyuck can detect his tangible sarcasm. Hyuck scrunches his nose up, turning back to look out the window. 

“Well what if he isn’t sitting by one-” He retorts, but Jaehyun from the driver’s seat cuts him off with a laugh of his own. His eyes find the mirror and Hyuck meets them in the glass while he drives on.

“What is it you want him to see kid?” Jaehyun glances up and down between the road and Hyuck. Donghyuck shrugs, pursing his lips.

“He just… likes the snow a lot Hyung-” Donghyuck shakes his head, rolling his eyes and overcome with random frustration at all the questions heaves a large sigh and leans back again. He watches the forests speed by while they drive down the country road. “Nevermind guys he’ll see it in a bit  _ jeez-”  _

Jungwoo turns around in his chair, eyes squinty with sleep or scrutiny Donghyuck can’t tell. 

“What Hyung?” Hyuck says quickly, face set.

“You’re being moody,” He says, smile tugging at his lips.

“He’s a teen-” Jaehyun says.

“Eyes on the road Jae,” John says, not looking up from his phone.

“I am  _ not  _ moody,” Donghyuck says, shock and feigned hurt flashing across his face. 

“You totally are-” Says Jungwoo.

“Fuck-” Jaehyun breathes, and Johnny sits forwards immediately.

“What?”

“Just a little slippery.” 

Jungwoo takes this as a cue to sit back down, shooting one final playful look at Donghyuck who sticks his tongue out in return.

“There’s like, twenty minutes till we get home Hyung keep it together-” Donghyuck has three seconds, exactly three, to look back outside the window. He has three seconds to think for just one each these exact things;

_ Maybe when I’m twenty the Hyungs will  _ finally  _ leave me alone. _

_ Nah, actually, they’re fine right now I guess. _

_ The snow looks a little grayer now. _

Collisions are a slow thing. Losing control and sliding, sliding sliding sliding, are slow things. 

Grabbing the armrests; slow. 

Watching the world speed by you; slow.

Slow like molasses slow.

But the trees came fast. They come fast like an avalanche fast and there’s nothing anybody can do, not Donghyuck with his super power, not Johnny with all the strength in the world.

Not Jungwoo with;  _ “HOLY SHIT SLOW DOWN-” _

Not Jaehyun with the brakes.

Not the snowflakes.

Collisions are a slow thing, but every moment, every  _ second  _ afterwards, moves full speed. Double time. Ten times as fast.

Donghyuck’s seat belt snaps against his chest- his  _ seatbelt…? Collarbone-  _ Back. Back against the seat. 

His head hits the headrest fullforce. 

Something sticks into his side painfully. 

Donghyuck’s head is turned towards the roof of the van, gazing upwards with wide eyes. Shocked. Shocked and unable to move. His neck hurts, the angle, the impact, his neck it- Donghyuck’s eyes roll to the side- he told them to right? He forgets his neck.

His window is shattered.

But so is the windshield.

So is Jungwoo’s.

Johnny’s? Hyuck can’t turn his head, the muscles won’t move, his neck- His window is shattered. His window is shattered.

The glass is in his side, he can feel it now. The glass and he thinks maybe his elbow.

Or a tree branch.

Donghyuck can see out of the corner of his eye that there’s a tree branch through the front windshield. Actually, he can see almost a whole tree.

Somebody groans.

_ “Hyung!” _ His cry is more like a whisper, cut short and quiet. Weak. Jaehyun shifts in the front seat, but cries out in pain. Chills fly across Donghyuck’s skin with the sound. That’s not okay, that’s not-

“There’s a-” Jaehyun’s voice is broken with gasps in between each syllable. “There’s a branch in my chest-” 

Hyuck’s neck hurts. 

Someone is choking. Quietly choking.

Hyuck feels something wet beginning to drip down his throat.

He thinks Jaehyun is the one choking.  _ There’s a tree in our car- _

“There’s a tree in our car.” He says. There’s no response. 

He can’t hear choking anymore.

Hyuck summons everything in him to look away from the front, looking to the left. Johnny is beside him- just a foot away- and his eyes are closed. Asleep. Donghyuck stares at him, looking at his white skin. His window is shattered too, and Hyuck watches as the flitting snowflakes, the pretty twirly things, land on his face. He doesn’t notice that they aren’t pushed away with each breath, he just notices the way they melt. They mix red on his cheeks. Water and red. Bloo-  _ paint.  _

“Hyung there’s a tree in our car.” Donghyuck speaks a little louder this time. The dripping only gets stronger, like a waterfall. Gushing gushing gushing.

Hyuck is distracted by the mirror, the one he saw Jaehyun’s eyes with one last time. It’s perfectly intact. It’s pristine. It shows him himself, staring back.

Wide eyes.

Rosey cheeks.

_ Open  _ throat.  _ Gushing- _

“Johnny-!” Johnny doesn’t move, and Hyuck’s cry is strangled and drowned. Drowned like he’s underwater.

With every gust of wind, Johnny doesn’t move, and Hyuck grows that much colder.

Donghyuck is looking out his window again. His shattered, no good window, which pretty much resides mostly inside of him now. Why is it doing that?

The wind blows harder,  _ faster  _ than before. The snowflakes-  _ the snowflakes-  _ grow angrier. No longer do they flit, but instead they twist and scream with the effort it takes to fight the wind. They rip through the air, stinging his face, stinging his hands.  _ Doyoung- _

Doyoung’s snow is not being gentle with him. With each  _ special  _ flake it tears at his skin. It runs like a blade along his wrists and he wants to scream. It burns like fire when it lands on his neck. It mixes with his paint, like Johnny’s. He can practically see the diluted red drip onto his clothes. 

But the  _ snow.  _

“ _ it glistens in the sun a little different than rain after a downpour,”  _ Rain glistens just fine. Rain doesn’t glisten like  _ fire.  _ Rain blinds nobody. Rain didn’t slicken the country road today.

Donghyuck would give anything for rain.

Ice did it. Ice and snow and now there’s a  _ tree in our car  _ and I’m  _ dying. _

I’m dying. That thought hadn’t crossed Donghyuck’s mind yet. 

The snowflakes don’t stop. They keep tumbling, and instead of a clear sky, gray clouds are beginning to suffocate him. They begin to loom and they produce fresh, sharp little pieces and they fall like knives on him. In him. All the places Donghyuck has been sliced open, the snowflakes go inside.

_ More gentle, Hyuck. Snow is gentle. _

_ “There’s a tree in our car,”  _ He whispers. The numbness begins to stretch across his skin until he can’t feel the wind anymore. Until he can’t feel the snow as it drifts in the open windows. Can’t feel-

His wide eyes stare at the white.  _ Snow is a beautiful- _

_ Snow is a beautiful thing. _

_ -gentle _

_ Snow is a- _

_ Snow is gentle. _

_ Snow- gentle- _

_ thing. _

_ gentle. _

_ beautiful. _

Snow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate it all <3 I love you, more soon


End file.
